Warrior Cat Rap Battles: Frostfern V.S. Dottedsky
WARNING: THESE ARE NOT INSULTS TO BE USED IN REAL LIVING LIFE. IF YOU USE THESE ON YOUR CLANMATES THEY WILL NOT UNDERSTAND AND WILL PROBABLY THINK YOU'RE WEIRD (OR WEIRDER IF THEY ALREADY THINK YOU'RE WEIRD) Narrator: You could have been anywhere in Silverpelt tonight, but you're here with us in StarClan! Today's contestants in Warrior Cat Rap Battles are, the co-author of Cinders and Ivy and Starpelt's Fate, you all know her, give it up for, Frostfern! And the greatest deputy seen to Warrior cat kind, give it up for Dottedsky! These two cats will battle to be declared winner of tonight's show. Dottedpaw, you have the floor. Dottedpaw: I know we're half sisters, but let's put that aside. When we become warriors, I'll be the best deputy known to our kind, while, you on the other paw, will probably just be known to die, I'll bet a die, on that one folks. I mean, it's pitiful, cause' your raps are just so inexpensive. Oh, sorry there, was that kinda little offensive? Well, I apologize, for tryin' to rap battle a dead rat that always cries. I guess since I have the stage eyes, I'll give you a mini try. Frostpaw: S- Dottedpaw: Oh, your time is up, bluff. Stuff it up, bluff. Have your had enough, bluff? I don't think so, so just walk outta the ring and admit defeat before you've had enough rough, little snuff. Frostpaw: I gotta say you came prepared. So just wait till' you're aired, so there you puny scared wimp. Hey yo, I'm a William Shakespeare when it comes to these raps, so take that, you little piece of a movin' scrap! See, Mama called you Dotted cause' you had the pox. Mama called me Frost, because of the hawk, She saw what greatness I held in me, so that's why you plausibly joined Foxy. Dottedpaw: I joined Foxy became of my Daddy, and besides, you're just a shrimpy bother. No wonder, nobody wanted you and just saying this because Cinder, Ivy, and Moon never liked you. I mean, what a fake, how unreal can you get? Get this, cut the bliss, get dismissed, cause' you belong in a big plate of hominy grits. Frostpaw: Dottedpaw, finally bringing the heat, I mean, yall viewers know even a mouse could seriously hurt her. I'm sittin' in the high seat, you're sitting in the back seat. Can you not bear the stress, but StarClan blessed you with access to join some of your friends in darker forest you know, not for show, but y'know? I guess it fits you pretty well. Dottedpaw: Ha ho, you're funny, acting like a little bunny. She-cat, get outta my sights till' I turn blight like a freaky little mite! Cause' then we'd be twins, and I don't want to be looking anything like you at all. Frostpaw: I don't even need to say anything more, everyone knows I'm the clear winner. Post down in the comments, that I'm the comet, (she's the vomit), I know yall want it for me to be the winner. Dottedpaw: You liar! You know they all want me to win! And besides, who would want to vote for a snob? Frostpaw: I know right, who would? Narrator: Thank you for joining us tonight, and remember to vote for a winner below! Narrator, out ;)